


Sing The Song of Forgetting

by deepdownbelow (OperaGoose)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chaotic Evil Ardyn, Don’t ask me what this is, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Secret Lovechild, Temporary Amnesia, With A Twist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/deepdownbelow
Summary: Ardyn only takes them for one night.One forgotten night will change Prompto’s life, but will it change Noct’s fate?





	1. A Song of the Way Things Were Not

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse Twist:  
> Alphas/Omegas exist but no betas, alphas knot and omegas can become pregnant.   
> But none of the enhanced scent business or more animalistic nature.   
> Heats and ruts exist on a quarterly schede but aren’t overwhelming, more of a mild inconvenience you get on with.   
> You cant tell someone’s secondary trait just by looking at them - though there are stereotypes that make people assume one way or another (think someone being a twink will assumed to be an omega, a buff musclehesd will be assumed an alpha etc etc).  
> Your friends/family usually know your secondary, but few people are public about theirs.

Ardyn Izunia, as was his name at that juncture, was bored. He had ever so long to wait until his many spiderwebbed plans could come into fruition. 

He’d disposed of the Oracle - his arm still tingled when he remembered. The prince’s moral was broken and his uppity advisor was still yet healing from the price of donning the Ring of the Lucii. 

Whatever was an ancient, scourged demidæmon to do? 

And then, when he was pretending to be a servant in the hotel, he came upon the most interesting tidbit. The liberated Empty was in going into heat. He overheard it asking the Shield where he’d repacked his pads in the camping gear. 

The little king was an Alpha, of course. There hadn’t been a Lucii born in one thousand years that wasn’t. 

Bored, as only an ancient immortal could be, Ardyn plotted how to mess with the little king and his Empty. A little kidnapping, some magic, and he had them in such an interesting situation - and then he sat back to watch.

  


He wakes up in heat. His body is flushed and there’s a familiar wetness around his entrance that means he’s ruined another pair of underwear. 

Then he realises he’s not wearing underwear. That feels important somehow - like he doesn’t usually do that. But when he tries to remember if he does, his brain comes to a halt. 

He can’t remember who he is or where and why he is. He knows his heat makes him an omega, but can’t remember knowing that he _is_. He can remember the King, Regis. And how to count to 100. And the lyrics to the chocobo song. But his name? Age? Address? Favourite food? No idea. 

He peeks one eye open - blond, he can see that much. So he’s a blond. A blond Omega. A blond Omega in heat. A blond Omega in heat with amnesia lying beside a stranger. 

Or… well, he’s probably not a stranger??? There’s a sense of familiarity about the gorgeous face lying on the pillow next to him. He can imagine it flickering through every emotion, but a sort of placid boredom is the default his mind paints. 

Okay so. He’s in bed. With a guy whose name he can’t remember. It’s a _really_ comfortable bed, though. So there’s that at least. But he can’t imagine what’s underneath it, or other sheets instead of the plain white ones, so it’s probably not his bed. 

A quick clench - he’s slick, but it feels natural and he doesn’t feel like he’s been fucked. Not that he’s exactly sure _how_ that’s supposed to feel. Is he a virgin? Yikes, that’s embarrassing. 

The guy in bed next to him opens his eyes, and Blondie expects them to be that gorgeous shade of blue before they settle on him. “Morning,” he greets through a yawn. It’s a moment later when he stiffens, eyes going wide. 

“You don’t remember either?” Blondie guesses. 

Gorgeous shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“Awkward.” He shifts towards the edge of the bed, careful not to let his slick entrance brush the sheets. That shit stained, yo. As he gets vertical, he feels a bit running down the back of his thigh and shivers with pleasure at the sensation. 

“Um.” Gorgeous isn’t very eloquent first thing in the morning, apparently. Did Blondie always find that adorable?

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m in heat.” He should check the bathroom for pads or an insert, or at least an old towel. Except… he doesn’t know which way to look for the bathroom. “Huh.”

“Huh?” Gorgeous repeats, averting his eyes with a flushed expression. 

“Bathroom?”

Gorgeous instinctively points, but it lands on a blank wall and he can see the confusion and frustration on that pretty face. 

“Not your room either then?” He guessed. “Hotel, maybe?” 

Gorgeous shrugs and, apparently giving up on the mystery, flops back down onto his pillow. 

Blondie checks the two doors - one leads to a generic-looking hallway, and the other is a little water closet. Just a toilet and a sink. There’s not even a mirror over the basin. 

He’s not game to wander the hallways naked, so he uses toilet paper to mop up as much slick as he can and then returns to the bed. It won’t be long until he’s seeping again but that’s a later problem. Gorgeous stirs again. “You still here?” He doesn’t sound irritated about the fact. It’s almost...relieved. 

“Can’t find any clothes,” he replied, and curls back into his place on the mattress. It’s hard to find the right position. He’s hard - of course he is - so he tries not to press his dick into the mattress. But he’s also trying to angle his hips properly so his slick doesn’t drip onto the bed. He ends up sort of awkwardly curled half-foetal on his side, one leg out flat, the other bent to raise his hips off the sheets - hips tilted as much to the ceiling as he can comfortably do. 

Gorgeous is watching him intently. “Hey,” he ventures, and sounds tentative. “You’re an omega.”

“Duh,” Prompto comments, raising his eyebrows a little. 

“I’m an alpha,” he continues. “You think, maybe… I’m your alpha?”

The idea sends a thrill through him. If he has an alpha as hot as this guy, he must be a babe. But even as he thinks it, it doesn’t ring true. He’s not a hottie, not like Gorgeous. But, still. He can’t deny his attraction to him. 

“I don’t think it’s a long-term thing?” Blondie guesses. “I mean. I can imagine us fucking but I can’t think of your favourite position.”

“Face-to-face,” Gorgeous answers instantly. “One of your legs over my shoulder, the other around my waist. Or you on top, that’s good too.”

Blondie gapes at him. Then, eventually, he lets out an awkward laugh. “Sounds like you’ve been imagining it for a while.”

Slowly, carefully, so Blondie can see what he’s doing and stop him if he likes, he reaches over to touch his bare hip. “You’re in heat, didn’t you say?” He said, licking his lips. “I’m in rut. Will you have me?”

Blondie thinks about it. He wants to fuck this guy. Even if he wasn’t an alpha, if he wasn’t in heat. Yeah. He likes the thought. And at the same time… it feels like that’s what they’re in here to do. 

He’s heard about hotels, places you go to hook up for heats and ruts. Anonymous, no-strings. Maybe that’s why they don’t remember. 

Gorgeous is absolutely beautiful and his skin is perfect - he’s probably someone famous?? Maybe they took a pill or did hypnosis or something so they wouldn’t remember themselves for this hookup. Maybe it was policy. 

“Yeah,” he breathes needily. “I want you.”

  


Tomorrow they’ll wake up in their rooms at the hotel in what’s left of Altissia. Neither Prompto or Noct will remember what they spent the previous day doing, just as Ardyn intended it. Iggy will comment that they made themselves scarce yesterday, Noct will make an off-hand comment about losing track of the days. 

Ardyn will watch from a distance, as they board a train and continue on with their journey. He’ll make sure it  took before he’ll sweep Prompto away to his birthplace in the mountains and await the confrontation with the prince. 

For as long as he lives, Noct will never realise he lost a day, nor the consequences of a tryst with his best friend. 


	2. Positive

In a vague sort of way, Prompto had always known Noct was an alpha. It was rude to say so, but in history class kids whispered that every king of the Lucii line had been. He’d never asked - but it had come out one day. 

“Man,” Noct had complained, over the phone. “I’m restless as hell. Come over and play video games?”

Prompto laughed and suggested he go outside instead. There was a huff from his friend. “No, I’m in rut. Don’t need cameras around right now.”

“Oh.” Prompto sat in awkward silence for a while. 

“What?” He asked, after it stretched on for too long. “What did I say?”

“Nothing…” Prompto replied. “It’s just. You, in rut. Inviting your omega best friend over.” He silently pleaded with Noct to understand the implication - the assumptions people would make. 

“I didn’t know you were an omega,” Noct replied, his tone easy and conversational. “So are you coming over? I just got the new Assassin’s Creed game. Lestal is going to Accordo this time.”

“Yeah,” Prompto had replied, letting the moment pass. If Noct didn’t care, he wouldn’t either. “I’ll come by after my run.”

Whatever Prompto might ~~hope~~ ~~dream~~ ~~fantasize~~ think about them being traditionally compatible, he never actually thought anything would happen between them. The idea that alphas and omegas couldn’t be friends because of their suitability was old fashioned crap. Prompto hung out with Noct in his rut all the time - especially since Noct was extra restless then - and other than awkwardly feeling his boner against him three or four times nothing had come of it. Same deal with his own heat, though he tended to be moody and complain about cramps, Noct still hung out and bought him low-fat chocolate ice cream. Well, had Iggy buy it for them. 

One time Prompto had leaked through his insert and ruined his boxers, jeans and one of the couch cushions - Noct had just leant him some old sweatpants and turned the couch cushion over so nobody would see the bleached-out stain. (And after that the bathroom at his apartment was always stocked with inserts and pads - though Prompto figured it was probably Iggy’s preparedness that did that.)

They’d all been friends for years now - and in the last couple cycles, he and Gladio had synced up. So on the train to Gralea, months after the fiasco with Altissia, he figured it out right away. 

They’d just left the worst place on Eos and managed to wash the stink out of their clothes. They were on the way to Lady Lunafreya’s home to stop before they crossed the border into Niflheim. Gladio came out of the bathroom and tossed Prompto a pack of inserts with a sour grunt. (He was always extra moody in his heat.)

Instinctively, he offered it back out. “No thanks, bro. I’m good.”

The little sleeping compartment was suddenly tense. Noct was asleep - of course he was - but the other two occupants were suddenly staring at him. Gladio with a scowl, meanwhile Ignis was… well, not staring. Unseeingly turned in his direction. 

“What?”

Tentatively, Ignis enquired: “you mean to say, you’ve already used one?”

Prompto frowned. “No…?” How did Ignis even…? Oh, right. Gladio had asked which bag they were packed in before leaving. 

“You’ve skipped your heat,” Gladio accused, narrowing his glare at the blond. 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Ignis said with utmost calm. “Stress can sometimes lead to changes in the fertility cycle.”

“You asked for them in Altissia,” Gladio continued, face still hard as stone. “And then both you and Noct disappeared for a day.”

“What do you mean, disappeared?” Prompto demanded, something anxious twisting in his belly. 

“Oh dear,” the advisor said, one finger pushing up his sunglasses. A gesture of his fingers and a box appeared in his hands. “You’d better go take a test, Prompto. Given the dangerous nature of our journey, we really ought to make sure.”

“These are _pregnancy_ tests, Iggy!” Prompto hissed, embarrassed and trying to hide his face. 

“With two omegas in the retinue, I thought it best we be prepared for this eventuality.” Except Gladio was on birth control and preferred female omegas anyway, so it was Prompto that he was preparing for. 

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered, his face flaming red. But he took the box and headed out to the bathroom anyway. He heard Noct snorting awake as he slammed the door closed. 

A two-minute wait later, he looked down at the two little lines and swore loudly. What the fuck had _happened_? He didn’t remember fucking anyone, and sure his stomach had gotten a little plumper but that was because they weren’t taking hunts every other day for food! 

Shit. “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed, putting down the test. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with this?

He didn’t remember. His heat had been just after Altissia and even traumatic as that was, he was pretty sure he should’ve been able to remember letting an alpha do him. He was pregnant, and he had no idea who the other father was. 

He tossed the little plastic tube in the trash can and headed back out. Iggy would have a plan. He had to. 

But then Noct was chasing him around the train with a knife and saying such awful things, and then after they’d fought off MTs, Noct threw him off the train just when he was confronting Ardyn. 

“How long have you been in the dark?”


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mention of talking about terminating a pregnancy

Argentum was born six months after the world falls to darkness. In the back of a pickup Dave was driving while some doctor from Lestallum operated and Ignis held his hand and Iris was at hand with Cure spells and a Mega Phoenix. He had a sparse mop of inky black hair, and the birthmark of a sword on the bottom of his foot. A birthmark Prompto had seen fifty times on Noct’s lower shoulder. 

“It really was him, then,” Prompto asked, tears in his eyes as Dave swerved violently around a growing Iron Giant and onto the crumbling dirt of Leide. They’d dropped off the doctor but then kept going. 

“It appears that was **not** a mere taunt from the Chancellor, at least,” Ignis said, his voice calm. He didn’t need to ask what Prompto meant, they’d only had one suspect in the last half year. 

“We’re coming up on Hammerhead now,” Dave yelled back at them over the engine and the sounds of daemons withering in the light of the repellant headlights. 

Cid called him all kinds of fool as they parked and the hunter went to get a drink. They helped him into a brightly lit house where Cindy was setting up an old crate to be a cradle. “You really should’ve gone to Lestallum,” he griped as he helped Prompto into the most comfortable bed they could find. 

“It’s a base for Glaives now,” Ignis explained, standing by the door. “We thought it best not to risk any of them discovering…” He trailed off. 

Cid spat. “Damnit, kid. Really? Prince Noctis?”

“It was only like… thirty percent my fault?” Prompto offered defenselessly. 

Cid gave him a disbelieving look, spat again, then taught him how to change a diaper. Cloth only, sourcing disposables was impossible to think about in their world of endless darkness. It had been hard enough finding enough surviving tins of formula to feed until the baby was old enough to handle solid food. 

The mechanics made themselves scarce and Ignis felt his way into an armchair. He was much more comfortable now, in the dark. “Have you given any further thought into consideration about what you intend to do now that the child is born?”

There hadn’t been much discussion. Prompto had put it all off with ‘I can’t make a decision until the time comes, can I really?’ Ignis hadn’t approved. But it had been too late, by the time they’d rescued Prompto from Ardyn, for any of them to think termination was ethical.

Instead of answering directly, Prompto rocked the sleeping bundle in his arms. “Did Noct ever want kids?” He asked carefully. 

Ignis sighed. He sounded irritated, but resigned. “I doubt he ever particularly considered his own feelings on the matter, Prompto. He is a king, it is his duty to find a suitable mate and continue on the royal line.”

The world suitable stung. He knew Iggy didn’t mean to imply that he’s _not_ suitable choice, but he doesn’t need to. Prompto knows. 

“He likes pets.”

“That he does.” He fiddled with the cane. “Regardless of whether you decide to keep the child or adopt, you realise no one can know the identity of his sire. Well, no one else.” He gave a disapproving look in the direction of the doorway Cid had recently vacated. 

“I know that.” He took a deep breath. “Maybe not even Noct.”

Ignis startled, shocked by the words. “Your pardon?”

“Not forever, I don’t think,” Prompto hurried to correct. “But at least until all this world saving stuff is over and done with. It’s like… a big thing. A huge, big deal - and he needs to be focusing on saving the world.”

Iggy pursed his lips. “I do not recommend it. But the decision is yours. I do not swear my eternal secrecy, but I concede that allowing the urgent matters to settle first is prudent. After the scourge has been defeated - but before he takes a formal place as ruler. That would be my recommendation.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah. That sounds about right.”

  


But for all their decisiveness, it wouldn’t matter. Noct would announce the price of his task, and he would not learn of his own son’s existence before he died. 


	4. Near Misses

Prompto is bi, okay? He’s attracted to alphas and omegas equally. He doesn’t have a preference for women like Gladio does, or Ignis who appears to be exclusively attracted to six-foot-plus muscular omega men named Gladio or Nyx. Noct was uncomfortable and awkward by any woman flirting with him, and had all his needs tended to by Ignis since they were old enough to consent to it. But Prompto had kind of got the impression that he preferred omega males, from Noct’s occasional comments and the search history Prompto had always deleted after Noct had borrowed his phone _because he couldn’t use his own phone to get off, Prompto. Gladio’s DAD looks at that!_

In memory, other than awkwardly touching an alpha’s boobs at a club and a handy he and Gladio never mentioned ever again, when the world had fallen to ruin, Prompto had been a virgin. Apparently he’d fucked Noct, so said Ardyn - and the evidence of his surly nine-year-old son. 

He’d been the only virgin in the group, and while Gladio had joked about his inability to pick up alphas Noct had gently consoled him. “It’s nothing special, really,” he had said. “Sure, it feels good but what doesn’t when your dick is involved?”

Still, looking back at their days in the sunlight, it had almost seemed like Noct was cockblocking him sometimes? Never directly, cause of course Prompto had never got to that stage with anyone. But he had discouraged Prompto pretty thoroughly from ever making a match. 

Not directly. No, he’d egged him to go for it a couple times - especially with Cindy at the end there - but there had been something in his eyes, the set of his mouth. Noct didn’t want him to mate, and sometimes Prompto convinced himself it was just because he didn’t want to lose his best friend. In his more fanciful moments he dared to think it was because Noct wanted him. 

Without Noct around, Prompto had never had a proper relationship. Hardly anyone did in the ever dark world that consumed Eos. But he’d slept with a couple omegas since then. 

But never an alpha. 

Somehow, even if he couldn’t remember it, he’d always think of Noct as his alpha. 

So, no. He hadn’t slept with Cindy. 

Whatever allusions ~~Talcott~~ people might make about his hanging around Hammerhead _to impress Miss Cindy_ , it wasn’t true. But he did spend a lot of time around Hammerhead. That was where Gen grew up. 

Nobody was keeping records of births, deaths or marriages in the world of darkness - though Dave had an ever-increasing book full of the name of dead hunters, and Monica had something similar for Crownsguards and Glaives in Lestallum. So Prompto had never officially had to give Gen a family name. But in his mind, he was Argentum Lucis Caelum. 

There was probably a system in place for the royal bastards, but Prompto had never been brave enough to ask Iggy about it. 

His full name might’ve been Argentum Aurum, if things had turned out the way Prompto had the starting intentions of them going. Cindy had been ‘Mom’ for the first couple years of Gen’s life, but now she was Aunt Cindy. Cid was still Paw-Paw. 

Prompto had meant to let her adopt him. She wanted children but was only interested in cars, not omegas. But he’d gotten attached. A broken ankle that had been left too long for a potion to heal had Prompto laid up at Hammerhead for months. After that he’d kinda… stayed. 

Gen had always called him Dad, from his first infant babbling of ‘dadadadada’ accompanied by grabbing hands in his direction, to just this morning when he’d yelled “I hate you Dad!” and slammed the door of his room. 

Weren’t they supposed to wait until they were teenagers for that?

But Gen was surly. Quiet, and withdrawn. The kind of kid who hadn’t heard enough laughter or seen enough smiles growing up, and known too much death and hunger. 

He might have Prompto’s indigo eyes and freckled skin, but hardly anyone would believe he was actually his dam. Dark and moody, he didn’t think anyone who actually knew Noct didn’t already know exactly whose sire was. Especially not with his violent crusade against carrots. 

Their last argument had been about Lestallum. Cindy and Iris were making a supply run, and Gen wanted to go with them to visit his Paw-Paw. Prompto said no, which hadn’t gone down well at all. 

Iris had convinced him in the end, made him feel guilty about not letting Gen see Cid, or spend any time with the other kids that lived safely in Lestallum. So he’d seen them off, Iris in the back of Talcott’s truck with Cindy and Gen crammed in the front cab. He’d expected it to be a long, miserable lonely however-long until they came back or he could organise a team to go after them. 

But then a phone call changed everything. 

Talcott was calling, which was unusual enough. The kid - hardly a kid any more, the darkness had changed them all - usually called Iris. He didn’t know if they were a _thing_ , but the calm, studious alpha and the Demon Slayer omega were a good match in his mind. 

But the news had Prompto losing all sensation in his hands and feet. Noct. Noct was back. After ten years. He pinched himself harshly - he’d had this dream too many times before. 

He could never get over Talcott calling him sir. 

“The guys are nearby,” he said, his brain at least working when he couldn’t quite understand what he was being told. “He’s said he’s coming to Hammerhead?”

“Yes, sir. That’s right.”

He could hardly breathe. “Can I speak to him?” He needed to hear his voice again.

He got a ‘just a second’, a muffled silence and then: “he said you can have it in person.”

It was so Noct that his breath escaped in something that was almost a laugh. “Just get him here then, Talcott. Thanks.”

The call dropped after a final ‘sir’, and Prompto didn’t have a moment to breathe. He called Gladio first - he was furthest out, clearing the road to Insomnia and the Glaives that were trying to reclaim the city. Then Ignis, who was in The Three Valleys taking care of a particularly nasty infestation of imps. 

Then he sat down on his son’s bed and shakily dialled Cindy. She answered in a few rings. “Hon I told you we got here safe.”

“Noct’s back.”

There was a stunned silence. “Do you want me to…?”

“No.” He shuddered. “Keep him there. I… I don’t think we’re going to be waiting around long before we go to Insomnia.”

She sighed. She’d never been a fan of the agreement not to tell Noct right away. “You want to talk to him?”

He did. Every time he went out on a hunt he spoke to Gen, always made sure to end the call with ‘I love you’. There was always the chance he wasn’t coming back, and this time was greater than ever. 

He just hoped by the end of this, Gen wasn’t left an orphan.


	5. Lingering

Noct was fairly certain he was dead. Yet he was standing there, staring at his own body on the throne. The pale blue shards that were his ancestral weapons before had gone from drifting through the air to gathering over the bloodless-pale skin of his body. His hands still clutched the sword of his father, stuck into the marble of the dais where the throne sat. 

He had been someplace other. A plane somewhere between death and life - and he’d given up every last ounce of his power, and the power of his bloodline to banish Ardyn for good. 

And now he was there: Staring at his body as it was slowly encased in ethereal crystal. He couldn’t explain what was happening. 

The doors of the throne room banged open, muscled apart by the bulky form of his Shield. Gladio was followed by Iggy, and Noct held his breath. 

_“After I kill you here_ ,” Ardyn had taunted during their one-on-one, “ _I’m going to go after your precious Argentum_.”

He relaxed when he saw Prompto hobbling through the door after his advisor. He was okay. Ardyn hadn’t gotten to him. It was all okay. 

  


He lost track of time. When he blinked again, the rest of the surviving Glaives and Cor the Still Immortal and Iris the Daemon Slayer were there too. His body was hardly visible, preserved behind crystal that was only just clear enough to see his shape underneath.

They were talking about what to do. With The Body. They weren’t sure it could be moved, or how much of the throne room they’d have to dismantle to move him and the crystal. He tuned out - coming down the stairs to stand with his men. 

Gladio was blank faced, but there was something lost in his eyes. A Shield was never supposed to outlive his King - he’d lost his only purpose. Iggy was using every ounce of his enviable self-control to keep it together, to lead the conversation about their future plans. He would grieve later, in private. 

But Prompto? Gods… Prompto was openly weeping, shaking silently with sobs. Iris had one arm wrapped around his shoulders protectively, her newly muscular form supporting his weight effortlessly. 

He wanted to reach out to touch him, to comfort him. But he kept his hands by his side. 

In the lighthearted chatter before Noct had dropped the bomb that was his inevitable death, Iggy had asked Prompto about someone named ‘Jen’. They’d both thought he couldn’t hear, listening to Gladio’s escapades - but the way Prompto had talked about Jen…

They had to be his alpha. There was something so fond in the blond’s tone of voice as he answered Iggy’s enquiries. It had burned. He had intended, once upon a time, to declare once he’d used the crystal to banish the daemons and defeated the empire that he was going to take Prompto as his mate. If the blond would have him. Iggy could have spinned it somehow, he was sure. 

But ten years was a long time, and it seemed Prompto had moved on. With Jen. 

He drifted out again. 

  


When he was aware again, he was in Hammerhead. The sun hurt his eyes, and he winced against the light. When they adjusted, he saw Prompto sitting on an overturned crate looking weary. Shoulders bent like he carried the whole world on them. 

Iggy and Gladio were nowhere to be seen - and he got the sense they weren’t in Hammerhead at all. When he concentrated on one or the other, his surroundings changed - Gladio using his bulk to clear the rubble in the city; Iggy in a sparse apartment in Insomnia, asleep on a chaise with a document slipping from his fingers. 

When he let the sense of them fade out, he was back at Hammerhead again. A pickup was coming through the gates - Talcott’s, if he remembered right. An older, matured Cindy climbed out and reached to help out another passenger. 

He hardly saw the dark blur before it had tackled into Prompto and cried out “Dad!”

Oh. Oh…

Prompto gave a tired but adoring smile as he ruffled the mop of dark hair on the boy’s head. “Hey there, kid. I missed you.”

“The sun came out, Dad! Did you see?”

Prompto‘s smile was more than half pain. “I did. The King did it. He saved the world.”

Awareness slipped away again. 


End file.
